


Ice cream is magic (apparently)

by GalacticFirefly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: FluffWithLikeNoPlot, Ice-creamParlourAu, IsThatEvenAnAU?, M/M, NoAngst, That'sLiterallyIt, ThisNeedsToBeaRealAu, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticFirefly/pseuds/GalacticFirefly
Summary: Lance goes into the parlour only wanting ice cream, NOT the cute guy sitting in his normal seat...But he ends up wanting said cute guy too.Ok, this is so crap, I just can't. JUST ENJOY CUTE GUYS BEIN' GAY OK?





	1. Who is that in my seat?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Klance fic. That being said, criticise me as much as you feel necessary, because I would love to know how I can improve. Just don't hate for the sake of hating, yeah? Because nobody cares. Ok! Now you can read x)

It was a humid summers day, and all Lance wanted to do was sit down and eat a huge bowl of ice cream. The brunette trudged along the path that lead through the centre of the park, wondering why he chose this day to go jogging. Sure, he liked it when it was sunny, but this was a literal boiling death-trap, and Lance couldn't take it anymore. 

That's when he'd decided to go to the ice-cream parlour on the west side of the park. It was too hot to think, so having anything cool seemed like a great decision at the time, even if it was a freezing, algae-infested pond.

Gross, I know.

Lance rubbed his eyes, which were growing droopier by the minute. He was hot, sticky and probably had sunburn all over his body, and just wanted to reach the parlour before he fainted from exhaustion. As his eyes came back into focus, he spotted the white-bricked building a couple hundred feet in front of him.

It was a small place, only having 12 tables in total, but the ice cream served there was nothing short of heavenly. There were over 30 flavours to choose from, and all of them tasted absolutely amazing no matter what the weather was. Lance knew this for a fact: He'd had every single combination imaginable. Twice. His personal favourite was cookie dough. That flavour... it was pure happiness in a nutshell

Just as he opened the door to the parlour, he noticed straight away that there was someone sitting at the back table, the one right next to the window. His eyes narrowed. 

That was his table.

The stranger that was in his seat was hunched over a bowl of pink and blue bubble-gum ice cream with rainbow sprinkles (A/N: Yes, that bowl of ice-cream represents Lanceylance and Keef), eating painfully slowly. He has dark black hair that was styled into a mullet (who in their right mind had a mullet these days?) and violet eyes. His attire consisted simply of a grey t-shirt, black jeans and leather boots. This mystery man, whoever he was, was definitely going to pay for sitting there.

...

After he had brought ice cream, of course.

\- - - - -

"Hey Allura, who's that guy over there, the one sitting in my usual space?" Lance asked the white-haired server as she readied his ice cream. Today he'd chosen a blueberry sorbet with mint drizzle. 

"Oh, the one with the black hair? That's Keith Kogane, one of Shiro's friends,” She replied, not looking up from the ice-cream she was preparing for him, “I didn't even know who he was till he came here a couple of weeks back. I'm surprised Shiro never told us about him before." 

'One of Shiro's friends huh? Interesting...' Lance thought, gaze drifting over to the supposed 'Keith', admiring how ‘well-kept’ his hair looked in the sun-lit room. His face wasn't half-bad either, especially his eyes... 

Wait, was he... Was he wearing mascara?

"That will be... £3.50, if you please. " Allura asked, snapping Lance back into reality. He nodded, paying his friend and taking the sorbet with both hands. 

"Thanks, Allura!" He said, smiling at her, before walking off to go confront the 'intruder'.

Allura rolled her eyes, and turned to serve the next customer in line.

\- - - - -

"Hey, you're Keith, right?"

Keith looked up from his ice cream, surprised to see that someone wanted to talk to him. A Guy around his age was sitting on the opposite side of the table, holding a bowl of... blueberry sorbet? 

"Um... Do I know you...?" He asked, wondering who on earth this stranger was, and how he knew his name. I mean, he didn't look sketchy, but he had the right to be cautious. 

The guy took a spoon of his sorbet before answering, "The name's Lance. I'm one of Shiro and Allura's friends." He said, looking Keith straight in the eye, "And you are in my seat." 

Ok, he hadn't been expecting that. 

'Lance... The name sounded familiar enough. Maybe Shiro had talked about him before?’

"O-oh, well, um... Hi? Nice to meet you..." Keith replied, mentally slapping himself for stuttering and sounding awkward. He looked back down at his ice cream, which was now starting to melt, to avoid eye contact. 

Lance smiled at Keith's reaction.

‘So, he’s shy...? huh...’ 

“Nice to meet you too!” Lance said happily through a mouthful of sorbet, deciding to carry on talking to Keith, not really caring that he was sitting in his seat. Mullet-man looked pretty socially awkward from what he could tell, and Lance didn’t feel like giving the poor guy a heart attack by interrogating him for something he wasn’t aware he was doing, so talking seemed like the next best option in his eyes.

“Yeah...” Keith gripped his spoon tightly, and Lance could see his knuckled turning white.

‘He wants me to leave, he wants me to leave... C’mon Lance, think! What do you talk about to a random guy who doesn’t even know you...’

...

‘Ah ha!’

“So, Keith... what type of music do you listen to?” Lance asked, sure he would get a response. 99% of people loved talking about their favourite artists, no matter how quiet you are around others. Lance just hoped Keith wasn’t part of the 1% that didn't. 

“Music?” Keith instantly perked up, all of his previous anxiousness disappearing in an instant, “I am really into the singer Halsey right now... you might not have heard of her, but my favourite song is Young God.”

“Oh, I love Halsey! Her songs are great, I especially like Sorry myself,” Lance said, just as enthusiastic and feeling very proud of himself.  
He’d hit the nail on the head. 

Now he just hoped he could carry on the conversation. Keith seemed like a nice person, and Lance was genuinely interested in what he was saying. If he was lucky, he could walk out the parlour with a new friend!

\- - - - -

Lance would not be walking out with a friend. He'd be walking out with a new crush.


	2. Whether you like it or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TWO IS HERE *proceeds to throw confetti*  
> Enjoy Klance fan-girls/boys.

Lance ended up having a surprisingly pleasant conversation with Keith. After warming up to him, they ended up simply talking about themselves and their friends, blissfully unaware of who was watching them the entire time.

"I must tell Shiro about this!" Allura whispered under her breath, occasionally sneaking glances at the two teens when she had a spare second. She'd always been intrigued with Keith and what he was like, but because he never really talked when getting ice cream, she had never gotten to know him. That's why she was so happy when Lance had started engaging in conversation with him, then she could find out what Keith liked. Maybe then she would have something to talk to him about next time he came here. 

By the time Lance and Keith had finished talking, the parlour was nearly empty, and closing time was drawing near. 

"So, how about we meet up here again sometime?" Lance asked, twiddling the spoon he'd used to eat his blueberry sorbet with in his hand. All that remained of the sorbet was a small, blue puddle at the bottom of the bowl.

Keith looked at the other teen, surprised. 

No-one had ever wanted to meet with him again before, excluding Shiro. He didn't exactly consider himself a likeable person in the first place, not when he had so many social issues to deal with, on top of him just disliking most people in general. Most people. 

"Um, yeah... sure. Is Thursday, 3 o'clock ok with you?" That was the only afternoon he had free. All the others were either used for homework/studying or fencing practice. He didn't tell Lance about the latter, of course. Most people found it weird that he liked it, since all the other guys in his class did football or rugby, or any other sport that's considered 'manly'. Now that he thought about it, fencing was a really underrated sport. 

Lance's face lit up, and he smiled, showing off his impossibly white teeth.

"Yup, that's great with me!" He sounded a bit too excited to meet up with someone he'd only met a couple of hours ago, but he let it slide. He seemed like the kind of person who would get overly happy if you just gave them a cookie. 

Lance stuck his hand out over the table, taking Keith a bit by surprise. He was obviously meant to shake it to 'confirm' their meet up or whatever, but something about handshakes made him nervous. They always seemed so awkward, and Keith avoided them as much as humanely possible.

"S-sorry, I don't do the whole handshake thing..." He said rather woodenly, hoping he didn't come off as rude. He was starting to really warm up to Lance...

"Oh, that's ok!" He replied, taking back his hand and placing it on his lap, a playful smirk on his lips, "It's a date then!"

Keith was now full on blushing, taken aback by Lance's statement.

'He didn't mean it like that you idiot, so stop burning up and making a mess of yourself!' Keith thought, mind churning at 100 miles per hour, 'Now just say goodbye before you embarrass yourself even more than you already have!'

"Y-yeah! It's a, u-uh... Date! Yeah..." He stuttered out, wanting the conversation to end as soon as possible. He was sure the rest of the people left in the parlour were listening in on his and Lance's talk, which made him extremely self-conscious. God, how he hated being eavesdropped on. 

Lance, however, loved being centre of attention, scooping up the moment with two hands and took off running with it. 

"Ok then, I'll see you in three days cutie!" He said, winking at Keith, before getting up and walking over to the door. Just as he was about to leave, he aimed finger-guns at Keith, before grinning like the piece of shit he is and left the parlour behind him.

Keith was having a meltdown.

His face was redder than a cherry and his mouth was wide open like he was trying to catch flies. His whole body shook, giving the impression he was somehow cold, and his heart beat quickly in his chest.

Now he was 110% sure everyone was watching him. 

Still beet red, he shakily picked himself up, hands planted on the table. Still processing what had just happened, he too made his way out of the building. Just before he reached the door, he heard an awfully familiar female voice call his name.

Keith turned, and saw Allura standing behind the counter, hands on hips and a grin tugging at her lips. 

"Can't wait to see you and your boyfriend back here in a few days!" She said tauntingly, waggling her eyebrows.

"H-he's not my b-boyfriend!" He retorted meekly. He swivelled on his heels, and ran out of the parlour before the white-haired woman could say anything else. 

'That idiot is just a friend, and definitely NOT my goddamn boyfriend!' He thought as he ran down the middle of the park, 'Yes, just a friend... Plus, we only met today, so I can't possibly have a crush on him!' 

Keith mentally cringed at his thinking. Who was he kidding? 

He had most DEFINITELY fallen for Lance in that short amount of time, whether he liked it or not. 

\- - - - -

‘I just flirted with a guy,’ Lance thought to himself, back against a huge Ash tree near the centre of the park, ‘I just flirted with a REALLY CUTE guy.’ He corrected.

There was still plenty of time to do some more jogging, the time being only 4:30, but Lance decided against it. His mind kept on drifting back to Keith, and he couldn’t run in a straight line when he was thinking about him. (Yes, that was a pun)

There was something about him that made Lance’s stomach flip every single time their eyes met, or when Keith started to ramble about how much he loved Star Wars. Of course, he didn’t show any of his nervousness, no. He was Lance McClain, the sharpshooter of darts who never lost his cool! But around Keith, his heart wanted to explode.

“Ugh! Why is he so goddamn cute?!” Lance cried, startling a passing couple. 

He was crushing badly, there was no point in denying it. He had fallen for Keith, whether he liked it or not. 

\- - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that chapter was a wee-bit longer than the previous one... Huh. I thought it would be shorter xD  
> Ok, so the next chapter will be the last one, since it is a three part fic (no shit Sherlock x3). As always, comments, Kudos and bookmarks are GREATLY appreciated, and I'll see y'all next time xxx


	3. Out of the Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER! Yes, it is a lot shorter than the previous chapters, but I think it would've been drawn out for too long if it was any longer. I really hope you don't mind too much... <3  
> (IMPORTANT: I named the parlour 'The frozen paladin'. I thought it was funny x3)  
> Edit: HOLY QUIZNAK 500 VIEWS?! I love y'all so much *cries a little*

Keith sighed happily, the sun just low enough to look at without becoming blind. His hand felt warm in Lance's as the two simply stared off into the distance. 

It had seemed like only yesterday when Lance had asked him out. It came completely out of the blue, considering they'd only met a few days previous, but Keith had accepted nonetheless. 

‘Will you, Keith Kogane, go out with me?’

‘Um... We do. Like every day...’

‘ON A DATE MULLET. A DATE.’

‘...Finally,’

‘W-wait, was that a yes? Did that count as a yes?!’

‘Hell to the yes, idiot’

It felt as if he'd known the brunette for as long as he could remember, all because of how much they talked. Each spare minute the two would have they would be texting each other, chatting over the phone or meeting up at the Frozen Paladin. 

Even Hunk was starting to 'complain' about how much time they were spending with each other, and hunk never complained about anything. Literally. Once when he and Pidge went to a Hatsune Miku concert and had to wait over '4 BLOODY HOURS' as Pidge had put it, to get in. She was fuming by the time they were actually inside the building, yet hunk had remained totally calm. 

Hunk was only teasing them though, you could tell by the way he fought the urge to smile when he tried to 'tell Lance off'. Pidge acted the same way, only saltier, and constantly shouting out 'That's what he said!' whenever she overheard a stupid innuendo. 

Shiro and Allura acted a tad more maturely at the situation because they were, well... Adults. Emphasis on the 'tad'. Allura loved to tease Lance whenever she could, and Shiro, being Shiro, constantly wanted to know who Keith was texting/talking to (as if he didn't know anyway).

Overall, Keith was a mix of angst and joy. 

He found himself being more social ever since he met Lance, most likely because his boyfriend was not exactly the shyest person on earth. Lance loved to drag his 'cutie' to shops and try out every single item of clothing in his size, no exaggeration, while Keith judged all of the different outfits. Keith was able to convince Lance to go to 'Hot topic' with him on one occasion, so, making the most of it, he tried on a selection of crop-tops, short shorts and tall boots. The look on his boyfriend's bright red face was priceless, and he wished he'd taken a picture.

Keith ended up buying a dark red crop-top saying 'NOT TODAY' in bold, black letters and ripped skinny jeans.

That was the outfit he was currently wearing, sitting on a park bench, watching the sun set with Lance's hand in his. 

'God, I sound like I'm quoting a stupid rom-com!' Keith thought. He's never liked romance movies, and he was thankful, albeit surprised, to know Lance hated them more than he did. 

The teen let his mind wander, not thinking of anything in particular. 

For the first time in what had seemed like an eternity, he felt 100%, genuinely happy, and he wanted to stay feeling that way for as long as he could. Keith smiled, and watched the sun dip below the horizon, casting a great shadow over the world. 

‘God, I could kiss him right now...’ Keith thought, blushing to himself. 

The pair continued to sit on the bench, staring in wonder at the stars and acting like two huge dorks. They stayed as they were for what seemed like hours.  
Eventually, Lance's phone buzzed. Keith made a face, knowing it was either Hunk or Pidge texting him to come back to their apartment. 

"I have to go...” Lance said, getting up from the bench, a little crestfallen, “I’ll see you tomorrow, I promise!”

Tomorrow... That was a world away... Keith didn't want to wait that long.

"W-wait!" Keith blurted, grabbing Lance's wrist. He turned, confused, and spoke up before Keith could carry on talking.

"Oh! Is something wro-mh!" 

Lips met. Eyes closed. The stars shone brightly in the night sky. 

The two kissed until they were breathless. 

~END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the very end! I thank you very much for staying this long.  
> Ok, so, if you have any ideas for Klance fics, please let me know! I would love to hear any suggestions you may have! I will credit you if I do end up writing one of your ideas, don't worry x3  
> Again, thank you so much for reading, and I hope to see you all soon! Bye! xxx


End file.
